Steven Universe
WARNING: This article contain major spoilers of the show: Steven Universe. Summary Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show of the same name. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and the first and only member of human descent and hybrid nature of the protagonist team the Crystal Gems. Steven is an optimistic, friendly, outgoing, and carefree boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many of the citizens of Beach City in one way or another. Steven looks up to his caretakers and can be rather naive and socially oblivious, due to his isolated upbringing by the Gems. Like his mother, he appears to be very charismatic and is shown to have unique tastes in entertainment, he is typically friendly and kind-hearted by nature, but, deep down, Steven feels guilt over his mother not being around, and a feeling of inferiority over not being able to live up to her reputation. Steven harbors guilt over the unfortunate events upon Bismuth, Jasper, and Eyeball. After the reveal that Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond, Steven has become more independent and rebellious towards the other Crystal Gems and their authority over what he is supposed to know. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A physically, At least High 6-A with his powers at their peak Name: Steven Quartz Universe Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Male Age: 13 (BoS), 14 (After "Steven's Birthday") Classification: Hybrid, 50% Human, 50% Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can fuse with both gems and humans, Self-Age Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Martial Arts (Recieved training from Pearl, Relatively good at wrestling), Weapon Summoning, Shield Proficiency, His shield can generate vibrations, Good at working together, Healing, Can create Watermelon Stevens, Bubble Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Telempathy (Could locate a gem by feeling their emotions, Located Blue Diamond by feeling her sadness), Possession (He needs to be asleep to do that), Can control how fast he falls, Resistance to anti-gem weaponry, His tears can bring dead people back to life (The resurrected being will turn pink and gain all of Lion's abilities), Telepathy (Can enter the opponent's mind while unconscious), Power Nullification (Freed all of the Gems from White Diamond's mind control) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Tossed around one of the Rubies, Hurt Amethyst with a kick, Could hurt Bismuth) physically, At least Multi-Continent level with his powers at their peak (The vibration from his shield destroyed Lapis' Water Clones, which are strong enough to fight Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, Managed to make Blue Diamond fall by attacking alongside all of the other Crystal Gems, Overpowered Blue and Yellow's auras with his powers, At his strongest, Steven could throw White Diamond off balance by screaming and casualy overpowered White Diamond's blasts) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can move at blur speed), Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Fought Amethyst, Bismuth and a Homeworld Ruby) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Moved heavy rocks) Striking Strength: Class PJ, Class NJ with his powers Durability: Mountain level (Comparable to the Rubies, Fine after being slammed to the ground by Amethyst, Survived attacks from Bismuth), Mountain level with bubble (Took a hit from Amethyst), At least Multi-Continent level with shields (His shield could take multiple hits from Blue Diamond, Unharmed by a blast from the Gem Warship, Completely unaffected by full power blasts from White Diamond) Stamina: Very High (Can keep up with the Crystal Gems) Range: Melee, Higher with gem powers, Much higher with bubbles Standard Equipment: His shield Intelligence: Above average (Had a much greater education than most humans), but can sometimes be naive and innocent Weaknesses: Doesn't have total control over over his powers, however, this doesn't seem to be such a problem at this point in the series, since Steven has learned how to control most of them and has been able to use them in combat. Can't poof like the other gems, and will die if his physical form takes too much damage, like any normal human. His physical body will be heavily weakened if his Gem is removed, however, his Gem can still return to him unless it is stoped by an outside force. Feats: Strength: * Overpowered the Breakfirst Monster. * Moved a large boulder, which made one of the Rutile Twins point out that he's strong. * Teared off a bolted down arcade part with his bare hands. Durability: * His shield tanked the entire ocean falling into it at once. * Tanked a 2 Kiloton explosion without his shield or bubble. * His shield tanked a shot from the Gem Warship, which was supposely powerful enough to destroy the Crystal Gems. * His bubble tanked the explosion of the Gem Warship. Fights: * Fought Bismuth. * Fought Amethyst. Gem Powers: * Created vibrations strong enough to destroy Water Clones from Lapis Lazuli, which were powerful enough to fight, and even defeat the Crystal Gems. * Jumps higher than an airplane. * Brings Lars back to life. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nF9rbsVz8Bw&t=1m29s Projectile Shield]: Steven, when in great excitement, can throw his shield as a projectile with great speed and power. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ddLpHci8hY&t=2m23s Shield Vibration]: On certain occasions when Steven's shield is hit, it emits an audible vibration that disables magical constructs. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INWE6t_Q2-I&t=6s Dual Wielding]: Steven is able to manifest more than one shield at a time. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjXdb2PfpNA&t=47s Healing Spit]: Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems, and even inanimate objects. * Watermelon Stevens: Using his healing saliva, Steven is able to grow sentient flora by licking plant seeds. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNSVFnxFBk0&t=46s Spike Bubble]: Steven can morph his bubble in such a way that sharp spikes appear along its surface. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjXdb2PfpNA&t=4s Long-Range Bubble]: Steven can stretch a side of his bubble into a small tunnel that connects it to another bubble. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjXdb2PfpNA&t=2m15s Expand and Shrink]: Steven can make his bubble get larger or smaller at will. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OelyJxDdIc&t=1m42s Popping]: Steven can "pop" his bubble to knock surrounding enemies back. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yb5ZLyuk7co Mind Transfer]: Steven is able to transfer his consciousness into another living being and take control over his body while his real body is asleep. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uXjpqjKzBk&t=2m18s Resurrection:] Like his mother, Steven possesses the ability to resurrect the dead with his magic tears. The recipient turns pink and gains special abilities, such as the ability to access to Lion's Dimension through their hair. Two known cases of this are Lion and Lars. Gallery Shield.gif|"Steven, it's a shield!" Mirror.gif|"Let - Me - Out!" Ocean.gif|"I don't want to fight anymore." Return.gif|"I'm a Crystal Gem too!" Release.gif|"I need to talk to Peridot." Cluster.gif|"I've got you. You've got this. We've all got each other!" PD.gif|"I saw it with my own eye. I watched the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz, shatter Pink Diamond!" Room.gif|"I get it. I know you didn't want me to deal with your problems. You're a part of me now. I have to deal with what you left behind." Mom.gif|"She wouldn't have wanted this. But I do." 292.gif|"I brought you back to life!" Pink_punching_window.gif|"I -- we -- saw something... a vision... of... Pink Diamond." Shapeshifting into Pink.gif|"Mom was Pink Diamond!" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Kids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Fusion Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Life Creation Category:Bubble Users Category:Dream Users Category:TV Characters Category:Empathy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Power Nullification Users